In the End
by Cashmeritan
Summary: It started with BB lying about having a girlfriend. Then, 400 dollars was thrown in. BB turns to the only girl he can to save his butt in a bet, by dragging her to a comic book convention as his "girlfriend". Some advice: That NEVER works. BBRAE
1. ITalkToGeeks

This story is about nerds coming together.

This story is about nerds coming together and bragging.

This story is about one green changeling.

This story is about how that changeling bragged.

This story is about how that changeling got dumped.

This story is about how...oh...nah you'll see.

No, I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own this idea. Miranda Otto donated it to me lol...wow I feel special about donated....it's a big word...OKAY I'll SHUT UP. I don't even own AIM....oooh but I go on it every day, every night...every waking hour...oh yes...okay maybe not every hour...

**The Legacy of the Unloved**

_By AzarathMetrionZinthos12_

_Idea from Miranda Otto _

_(GO READ HER SHTUFF!!)_

**Chapter 1: ITalkToGeeks**

--

February 12...

It started out on a boring, oh so blah day. The weather was all gray and strange. The Titans were seemingly all bored.

Except Beast Boy.

He bounced into the Main Room wearing a grin much resembling that of a little boy celebrating his first Christmas.

"Ahhh...too...bright...." Cyborg winced. Yes, Beast Boy's facial expression was much to bright and cheerful for the half-robot, who was literally dying of boredom. Or at least acting like it. He was lying on the floor, hands over his eyes.

Beast Boy was also carrying his wireless laptop, which made the annoying 'ding...ding' noise every 5 seconds. Okay, it was really fast between the beeps. Maybe it was 3 seconds?

He positioned himself on the couch, and Raven anime-sweat-dropped.

"Will you PLEASE shut that thing off?" She pleaded monotonously, rubbing her temples.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and adjusted his screen to read what all of his 'friends' were talking about.

Yes, Beast Boy was in a Chat Room on AOL Instant Messenger...

Here's how it went:

**StarTrekMaleMaven: **Ooooh man did you hear about the new season of Star Trek?

**ISpeakKlingon**: Nooknacht?

**StarTrekMaleMave**n: No, Marvin, not cream cheese bagels. Though those are quite pleasurable to ingest and/or consume, also.

**GreenSmurf**(BeastBoy): This conversation confuses me deeply. :-/

**ImANerd**: Oh, and it is implied that you are in a state of thorough developmental confusion? If so, I might be able to interpret what our friends are conversing of.

**GreenSmurf**: o.O;; Uhhh...yeaaaaaaaa...

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Let us change the subject!

**GreenSmurf**: raises hand Please...

**ImANerd**: FEMALE SPECIMENS!!!

**GreenSmurf**: Female sperm? O.O

**ImANerd**: Nooo...it means the female species. Preferably, in this case...oh, let me put this into terms a simpleton like you would understand. It means let us talk about girls.

**GreenSmurf**: Oooooh!!! I especially love the tall babes with the blonde hair....anddddd

**ImANerd**: Someone use the excellent invention and warn this lowlife.

**ISpeakKlingon**: Meckzot

**ImANerd**: Klingon Macht.

_**ISpeakKlingon has left the chat room at 10:34:05**_

**GreenSmurf**: Okay...what'd you say to the poor, non-english speaking dude?

**ImANerd**: That there's food in the kitchen.

**GreenSmurf**: ....I won't ask.

**ImANerd**: So, about girlfriends...has anyone ever had one?

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Herehere! Stacy Donut is so hot...she was the best female nerd!! I'll send you a picture.

(**StarTrekMaleMaven** wants to direct connect. **GreenSmurf** accepted request.

A picture of a girl with Garth Algar resembling glasses and gray hair appears. xD)

**GreenSmurf**: Oh...yea, man, she's...hot...

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: -hugs her girlfriend-

**GreenSmurf**: o.O Computer hugging? Whats this world coming to!!!???!????

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Oh you're just jealous. You never told me YOU had a girlfriend.

**GreenSmurf**: Well...

**ImANerd**: Sally Shoes rocks my little toes. She's been my girlfriend for a week. We celebrated this past Thursday by eating appetizers and main course meals including Veal Scaloppini.

**GreenSmurf**: Nice...

**ImANerd**: Well, Garfield, tell us about your girlfriend! From your perspective, you seem as though you are quite the 'stud'!

**GreenSmurf**: Well yeah but...

**ImANerd**: You DO have a girlfriend, yes?

**GreenSmurf**: Hell yea!

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Okay, who?

**GreenSmurf**: Ummmmmmm her name is

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: ...

**GreenSmurf**: Well I can't tell you. You see she don't want me bragging bout her cause she's so damn sexy.

**ImANerd**: My impressive IQ has just dropped 10 points.

**GreenSmurf**: Yeah, well...it should. She's drop dead gorgeous with wide hips...

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Awww, Gar, can't we see a picture?

**GreenSmurf**: scoff No! She's MY girlfriend for MY eyes only!

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Alright, then bring her to the convention tomorrow.

**GreenSmurf**: WHAT!?

**ImANerd**: Bring your lady friend to the convention tomorrow.

**GreenSmurf**: Why!? She don't like to be in public ok???

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Tomorrow's Day Before Valentine's Day, dorkbrain. It'll be romantic, hello?

**GreenSmurf**: What's so romantic about the DAY BEFORE Valentine's Day!? Besides, I can do romantic things without even lifting a finger!

**ImANerd**: ...That's what worries me so.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Just stay for a little while, okay?

**GreenSmurf**: Absulotly not!

**ImANerd**: Ugh, I hate your typos, Garfield.

**GreenSmurf**: Well they hate u!

**ImANerd**: --;;

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: I'll pay you personally with my own money.

**GreenSmurf**: ...How much u talkin?

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: $100.00

**ImANerd**: And I shall personally add $100.00

**GreenSmurf**: Okay, why are you paying me?

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: :-D I bet you $200 that you don't have a real girlfriend.

**GreenSmurf**: WTF!!?!? U GUYS ARE SUCH NERDS OF COURSE I HAVE A REAL GIRLFRIEND!!!

**ImANerd**: Then tell us her name....XD

**GreenSmurf**: Ummm I can't.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: ...exactly.

**GreenSmurf**: Fine! You know what? Tomorrow, I'll PROVE that I have a real girlfriend! I'll prove it and shove it in your nerdy StarTrek book reading faces so badly it'll hurt worse then heroin injecting needles!

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: o.O

**ImANerd**: Alrighty then...

**GreenSmurf**: ...AND NEEDLES ARE PAINFULLL!

**ImANerd**: Yet again...Alright.

**GreenSmurf**: Smartarses! See you tomorrow at the stoopid fair!!!!!1!!

**ImANerd**: Alright, Garfield. Go rest your imagination up.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Hope you get laid tonight by Anonymous, Garfield.

**GreenSmurf**: BYE!

_**GreenSmurf signed off at 10:52:46**_

Back in the real word, Beast Boy hastily shut the lid of his laptop down, fuming.

Oh yes, he would show them.

--

It turns out all of the Titans had eventually found something 'fun' to do. At least it was fun in their own minds.

That evening they all sat around the dinner table, finishing their dinner.

At least most of them were, unless they were Cyborg and were on their 7.5 serving.

Raven was quiet, as usual, picking at her strange-looking dinner.

Starfire had cooked tonight's meal, and had actually made it good. At least it was good to Beast Boy and Cyborg and Robin.

But of course, Robin was just pretending. He adored Starfire possible manner.

Adoring can sometimes mean you will do anything to prove to a person you love everything.

From their bad cooking...to their good looks.

Beast Boy wasn't scarfing down the meal. He was thinking.

How could he find a girlfriend in less than 24 hours?

Hmm...

What would be the easiest route?

Of course!

One of the titans...

Beast Boy beamed randomly as an idea formed, making it visible on his face.

Okay, but which Titan?

He couldn't just ask Robin or Cyborg to dress up as a female.

Too...scary and too much like the song _'Lola'_.

Instead, he would have to use a Titan girl.

Not Starfire. Noooo the naivety of the Alien Princess would strike his friends in a very strange way.

Besides, Robin would get really pissed and territorial and be all against it and not allow it. Seeing as he DID have a thing for her...

The only other choice was Raven.

And sadly, that would be the hardest choice.

Wait, why was he doing this? Painting Raven as a scary, evil invulnerable goth girl.

Maybe, deep down inside, she wasn't.

Oh well, money was at stake!

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, and noticed she wasn't eating.

Maybe she wasn't hungry?

Or maybe she knew what this food was made of?

He paled.

WAS IT MEAT?!!!? ?!?!

_Mental note: NEVER eat Star's food without checking with Rae to see if it's safe..._he thought.

--

After dinner, Beast Boy walked down the bedroom hall, straight towards the dreaded Raven's room.

Raven's room...

He'd only been in it officially, in human form, once.

He'd been in it at all about a handful of times, in fly form, watching over her when Malchior was visiting Raven while bound to his book.

Malchior..

Beast Boy shrugged. Maybe it would do Rae some good to go on a 'date'. Malchior broke her heart, so yea, right?

He raised his fist and knocked lightly with his knuckles.

The door opened slowly with an ungreased squeak. "Yes?" Raven's monotone voice asked.

Beast Boy gulped, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, Rae I uhh wanted to say...hi..."

"....Hi..."

"And ummm ask you something....?"

Raven opened the door slightly more, revealing all of her face now. "Well?"

The moon's light was pouring in through her only bedroom window, as Beast Boy could see in the background. There was a window behind him, too, so the moonlight was gracing Raven's face.

Oh...

Beast Boy never noticed this...

This being how beautiful Raven looked in the moonlight.

It showed each depth of her face wonderfully, giving her a radiant glow.

Why didn't he ever notice that she was the only Titan who never dealt with a blemish before?

"Well...?" Raven repeated.

Beast Boy straightened. She was getting impatient; bad thing.

He didn't want to annoy her or anything, so he had best just get this all over with.

"Raven?" he asked, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Yes?" Raven replied, folding her arms and leaning on the doorframe impatiently.

"Are...you doing anything tomorrow? You know, got any plans?"

"I've solely reserved myself to being confined to my room with a boring book that you wouldn't understand," Raven stated.

Beast Boy looked at her blankly, searching for a hint of sarcasm upon her face. "Umm...Well I was hoping...Oh nevermind, you'd say no anyway." He turned to walk away.

Raven, curiosity arousing inside of her body, reached out and touched the Changeling's shoulder. "What?"

"Ummm, I was maybe hoping that you'd accompany me...to ?" Beast Boy gulped.

"A what? Convention? About...?"

"C-Comicbook S-Super heros..."

Raven anime-sweat-dropped. "Okay..."

"And umm I need you to go because my friends really wanna meet a real superhero!"

"You'll be there..."

"But a FEMALE superhero!!"

"I..." Raven looked at Beast Boy's face. It looked so innocent, so hopeful, so desperate. "I...fine. But only for a little bit, okay? I won't stay for long."

Beast Boy beamed, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, come on, Rae! It'll be a lot of fun! You and I...together...at a place in public where we'll fit in! Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" The changeling pecked her cheek and skipped off, shouting "It starts at 12:30! Meet me outside at noon!"

Raven stood there, shocked, and put a hand to her cheek.

Never had a guy who she knew well pecked her on the cheek in that manner.

She could still feel his numb touch there on her skin.

Oh...and it felt nice.

The only reason Raven agreed to go was not only for superhero fan purposes. At least not now, anyway.

What if this was secretly a date?

Raven, the most monotone, emotion-lacking teenage girl had a desire.

To be loved by a guy.

To have a boyfriend.

To be...happy!

Because lately, the introvert had become jealous of the love in Robin and Starfire's relationship.

And lately, she had been becoming more and more empathetically understanding of guys. Beast Boy in particular.

She didn't want anyone on earth to find out that she was a boycrazy teenage girl.

No, it would NEVER be made public! EVER!

Raven was still standing in the door way.

Still taking in his scent, his feel...

She was too perverted. --

But would the next day be a dream come true?

Or a living hell?

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**More to come from the mind of Beans and Miranda Otto lol**

**Wellllll I'll continue rping and talking to my friends tonight...**

**I feel mellow right now..**

**OMG I LOVE MY FRIENDS!!! SINCE I DON'T HAVE CABLE, YOU ALL EXPLAINED THE NEW EPISODE TO ME TO MY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN UNDERSTANDING!!!**

**I WUV U GUYS!!!**

**_--Mary Beans _**


	2. 400 Bucks

_HEY EVERYONE!! Yes, Miranda Otto, this chapter is finally up!!! I got inspired and all! I'm still feeling sick and all though...so yeah. -hopes she can stay home tomorrow and sleep-_

_One good thing about tonight! CAKE! My moms bday was a week ago, and yet we didn't celebrate it yet. We're celebrating with our neighbors, and yeah we're having cake!!!_

_Okay I don't own Teen Titans_

_READ AND REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in another mood, so I feel really like a failure, mm'kay? I just own Jeff and Bob. (BB's two English-speaking AIM friends...Marvin's the Klingon-speaking one. And I don't watch Star Trek. My mom did. But I got these phrases from Daddy Daycare. XD)_

--

**Chapter 2: $400**

**--**

The morning was a time Raven loved. It was so peaceful, and she loved the way she could just drink her tea and relax, and if since she got up early, that was another reason.

The Titans usually got up sometime between 7:30 and 9:30, and Raven would wake up at 6:30, head downstairs, fix some tea, and enjoy the silence.

She would think all about things that were plaguing her mind, and ways to soothe them. But today, she was thinking about...Beast Boy. Raven couldn't help it, after all, she DID have a date with him. But she was feeling differently about all of this. Was it...obsession that she was feeling?

All she knew was that she was pretty darn excited, and needed to keep a grip on her emotions before something blew up or anything strange happened.

--

Beast Boy was at his computer upstairs, sitting among his green fluffy pillows, typing to his friends. He looked at the desktop clock, and let out a low whistle. 6:49. He couldn't sleep that night, thinking of things that he could buy with his $200.

He wondered if he could buy a used mo-ped for that much...

--

_**In AIM Chatroom...**_

--

**GreenSmurf**: You STILL don't believe me!?

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Well, you're being pretty damn suspicious with this all and...

**ISpeakKlingon**: Nod-nod Klingon Macht, Klingon macht.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: MARVIN, WILL YOU -PLEASE- GET OUTTA HERE!?

**ISpeakKlingon**: EEP!

_**ISpeakKlingon** has signed off at 6:52:03 A.M._

_**ImANerd** has entered Chatroom at 6:52:21_

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: OH GOODY! Jeff has signed on!

**ImANerd**: YES I AM JEFF...NOT HIS LITTLE BROTHER AND AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GreenSmurf**: o.O

**ImANerd**: Curse my mother and father for reproducing after me and getting me this horrible little brother...-.-

**GreenSmurf**: Umm Yeah...

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: Well, Jeff, Gar is all upset cause I dun believe him.

**ImANerd**: Fine, Gar, DESCRIBE her to us!

**GreenSmurf**: Ummmmmmmmm

**ImANerd**: ...

**GreenSmurf**: Tall...long thin legs...ermmm long blue billowing cloak, glossing black spandex...erm...radiant pale skin...bright, shiney lavender hair that lifts whenever she flies, and....deep, lovely lavender eyes that match her hair, just a tad darker. She has a black chakra with a red gem that was placed on it that glows when she's upset or displays true emotion.

**ImANerd**: O.O I didn't know he knew that many big words...

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: O.O Who DID!?

**GreenSmurf**: Neither did I...BUT SHE INSPIRES ME! And guess what! Her name's Raven, and she's...the most...BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN...THE GALAXY! THE UNIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSE! And I'm willing to prove it! So let's raise the stakes. How about...$300?

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: 200

**GreenSmurf**: 400

**ImANerd**: Throw in her bra and it's a done deal

**GreenSmurf**: You bet.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: And it's gotta be...warm.

**GreenSmurf**: YOU BET!...Yet you are still a sicko

**ImANerd**: Then it's a deal...and yes he is.

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: See you at 2:00, where Jeff and I will be $400 richer.

**GreenSmurf**: Don't be so sure, nerd.

**ImANerd**: Oh we are.

**GreenSmurf**: Well, I gotta go. My dearly beloved awaits for meeeeeee

**StarTrekMaleMaven**: -.- Bye then, Garfield.

**GreenSmurf**: GARFIELD, FUTURE MAN WHO IS 400 BUCKS RICHER!

**ImANerd**: Yeah uh don't get your hopes too lifted.

_**GreenSmurf** has signed off at 7:09:35_

--

Beast Boy had a weird tingly feeling in his tummy. Yeah, he didn't know that he knew that many big words. But this was different. It was like...different. It only started feeling this way as he described Raven to the others. Only then, and it was still there.

He had to admit, he DID notice all of those things about her, but there was something blocking him from falling in love with her. And that something was...her apathy. She probably only was coming because he asked her sweetly, and she knew that he was going to bug her for all of eternity if she had said no.

Yet he couldn't help it. He once heard an old man say "Love finds a way." Well...was it possible that there was absolutely NO way? Beast Boy couldn't even decide if he WANTED there to be a way, it was all just way too confusing.

The Changeling powered down his computer, and then went downstairs. He paused at the elevator. He couldn't face Raven. He couldn't.

This felt wrong.

He was USING her...

And that was something entirely wrong. And when she found out, she would kill him. Or, she would feel hurt...really hurt....which would be kind of unlikely seeing as she was the one who had said "People come, people go" when Cyborg left, thinking it was just a way of life. She just went with the flow. And it was annoying Beast Boy.

He WANTED her to care! He needed her to...but this wasn't the way. No, it wasn't.

Beast Boy bit his lip. Maybe he should tell her that he didn't really love her, and wanted her to go to the convention as a friend?

No, that just ruins it. What if one of his friends went up to her, talking about how lucky that Gar kid was to have her, and she shakes her head and says she wasn't his girlfriend.

Then those 400 dollars would be gone.

Gone.

Was it worth it to hurt Raven's feelings?

Deep inside, he wondered...did Raven even HAVE feelings?

He went into the elevator and as it lowered, contemplated what to say.

As it landed and he entered the Main Room, he saw Raven, sitting on the couch, legs crossed, reading her book.

_She's beautiful...I can't hurt her! _Beast Boy thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. He had to. But then he couldn't...then he had to...UGH! IT WAS SO CONFUSING! As he crossed over, he called out Raven's name. "Raven..."

Raven put her book down, and looked over at Beast Boy. Her heart fluttered, and she felt her cheeks tingle as a blush formed, and a shy smile too. "Yeah?"

Sadly, Beast Boy saw the expression on her face. "I think that---"

"Morning guys!" Robin interrupted Beast Boy, stepping into the Main Room smiling.

Beast Boy's face fell, as Raven scoffed and picked up her book, resuming her reading.

Yep, she would just have to go with the flow this time.

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head very slowly. He'd be a dead man...But he'd be a dead man who had $400 in his pocket!!!!!

--

**Author's Note: Wow...I just had really bad writer's block, and then I got inspired after reading a really good fic.!!!!!! Ouu I'm feeling better than early. At least my throat isn't as itchy and all....OH!**

**Sorry this chapter's so short....**

**Anyway! The 3rd chapter of Downward Spiral will be up soon, mm'kay? But you must review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Holy crap...'Down with the sickness' by Disturbed started playing on my Launchcast radio. And...the intro scared me like...to death.**

**And yes I'm a girl who loves Nirvana and dark crap.**

**But still it reminds me of my brother's song HONDERS PONDERS!!!! YES HONDERS AND PONDERS OTHER LYRICS I CAN'T UNDERSTANDDDDDDDD I'll send it to you on AIM. Okey**

**Well...byeness!!!**

**--M.**

**HAHA A LETTER! IT'S SO MYSTERIOUS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**


	3. MEET ZEH NERDS PT1

_**WEALTH AND LOVE**_

**--**

**Chapter 3:**

**MEET ZEH NERDS Pt. 1**

--

_**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED!! SORRY, I HAVENT BEEN, BUT ERR I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH DOWNWARD SPIRAL AND CAGED BIRD I THINK AND ALL AND YEAH.**_

_**Heh…**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this update, which I know is INCREDIBLY short. But hey! At least it's an update and all.**_

_**I dunno when I'll update next…sometime when all this clouded mental writers block goes awayawayawayaway COME SAIL AWAY, COME SAIL AWAY, COME SAIL AWAY WITH MEEEE**_

…_**Err sorry. Sometimes I randomly break into song and yeah.**_

_**ENJOY.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

At the Convention, Raven's eyes were wide throughout that entire 5 minute span between where she stepped out of the T-Car, and when she entered the doors.

Never had she seen so many friggin' nerds.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to be here, and his eyes were shining with bundles and bundles of happy-happy-joy-joy.

Raven had to admit, seeing kids so obsessive over superheroes like her was pretty cool, but also pretty freaky.

I mean, there were very overweight/obese junk-food obsessive-people with big thick-rimmed glasses, clad in spandex fake superhero suits.

Rae tried to set it aside and enjoy a good time on this 'date'.

One thing that confused her though was that Beast Boy didn't really hold her hand and drag her around, or bug her or anything like she thought he would do. He was cool, calm and collected, walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. (A/N: IN HERE, THEY HAVE POCKETS IN THEIR SPANDEX. FEAR ME.)

On the other hand, Rae just assumed it was a pretty good thing he wasn't annoying her, yet she kept wondering WHY.

Did he not really like her?

Did he secretly think this was a bad idea?

A little voice in the back of her head told her not to freak out, and that everything was just fineeee and that Beast Boy was probably a little bit nervous.

Though the above questions were lingering in the darkest back of her mind, and were thoughts that Raven struggled to shove into the very back corner. And they were stubborn and wouldn't go quietly.

So there were voices and thoughts screaming all throughout her mind, and Raven's eyes were clamped shut with the attempting of sorting everything out, when a voice that WASN'T in her head spoke.

"Want a soda?"

Raven opened an eye, glancing at the speaker.

Beast Boy was looking at her, head cocked, eyebrows raised. "Rae. . . are you like. . .Constipated or something? 'Cause the bathrooms are right over there. . ."

"I'm fine," Raven said, forcing a hard grin. Inside, her Happiness was squealing.

'OH, HOW SWEET! HE CARES ABOUT US!' the over-hyperly-high-on-Ecstasy pink clad emotion cheered.

Raven felt heat rising to her cheeks and looked down, adjusting her leotard.

"Whatever you say, Rae," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes slightly and turning around.

Inside, Timid was weeping softly. 'Oh, he rolled his EYES at us! He does not care about us! He abhors us!'

Raven's eyes narrowed, cursing almost inaudibly under her breath for the depressing emotion to shut her trap.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was kinda not enjoying himself to the max. Rae was beautiful and mysteriously attracting and all, but she seemed to be too distant for her and his own good. So that's why when Terra came along, he shoved away that silly little crush he had had on the dark Goth girl, and moved on.

And now something inside was pulling him back.

It was like pulling up a red little wagon filled to the brim with bags of sand up a tall, steep mountain when you're a little kid, and you feel the pull of it slowly drag you down again to your doom.

But maybe this wasn't doom. Maybe it was destiny.

Beast Boy mentally shrugged it off, grabbing his large soda from the cashier and turning around to face Raven.

Timid struggled for control, and for a brief moment, the Changeling saw a deeply depressing aura cross Raven's face, just for a moment. And then it slid back to the normal one.

Again, he shrugged it off. It wasn't worth it to ask her what was wrong. He knew she was trying her very hardest to be nice, and if he asked too many times if she was okay, he was afraid she'd go after him, snapping and snarling.

The green teen gently tugged on her arm, speaking in a low voice as not to disturb Raven too much. "C'mon, Rae. I want you to meet a few friends o'mine."

Raven nodded, obliging in an emotionally crazed daze, and followed Beast Boy as he led her through the large crowds of superhero-dressed teenagers and scary middle-aged adults.

It was interesting to her how he knew exactly where he was going, straight towards a dark corner. There, 3 nerds stood waiting, adjusting the brims of their thick-rimmed glasses, and scratching their acne-adorned faces.

Nerds.

FULL-BLOWN nerds.

Raven shuddered slightly, and felt goose-bumps rise from her skin as she realized that Beast Boy, who was gripping her now tighter than before, yet not too tight, could probably feel that shudder. She didn't want him to think she thought his friends were nerds, but for some reason Rae got the impression that BB already knew.

The green Changeling finally let go of Raven's arm, waving at the 3 boys, even if they were right in front of them. "Hiyo."

"Klingon Macht!" One boy exclaimed eagerly, his overly-large glasses sliding down his nose.

"Hey, Marvin," Beast Boy said boredly, and turned to the other 2 'nerds'.

One was slightly taller than the other, lanky structure with sandy-blonde hair, thick glasses, pale blue eyes, and a dusting of freckles hidden across his acne-filled face.

Raven couldn't bear to look at that guy, the blistered skin was just a little too disgusting.

"Hiya, Jeff!" Beast Boy said to the boy, waving again.

"Konnichiwa," Jeff replied in a distinctively smart tone.

Then, there was the 3rd boy, with reddish-brown hair, and average blue eyes. His sunburned pale skin was filled with freckles and pimples, and he had on a 'Nerdz Rule' t-shirt. He sniffed, and whenever he talked, he had a nasally voice. Plus, he was about a foot shorter than the already short Raven.

"HI GARFIELD!!!" he said excitedly, and Raven felt her face curl into a grimace.

Beast Boy winced out of being grossed out, and waved in a swift, stiff movement. "Hi Lou."

--

It would be a long, long day.

--


	4. Bracelets and Kisses

**_Wealth and Love_**

**Chapter 4:**

**Bracelets and Kisses**

---

---

**Chapter Summary:**

_Rae finds out. Rae gets kissed. But . . . is it by Beast Boy?_

--

Raven followed Beast Boy and . . . well, she had forgotten the names of his friends. But she followed them all across the convention, twirling her hair around her fingers boredly.

Beast Boy was supposed to be paying attention to HER! But instead, he was paying attention to. . . Bob, Bob, and. . . Michael! . . . or whoever he was. . . but it was causing jealousy to bubble within her stomach, and she finally let her head hang as she followed the 4 boys around the huge arena.

Raven would glance up every now and then to make sure she wasn't about to run into a brick wall or a costume or concession stand, and she sighed to herself, scuffing the linoleum floor with her combat boots which 'clunk-clunk-clunk'-ed as they hit the white tiles.

Beast Boy was laughing and carrying on with Lou, Jeff, and Marvin, waving his arms around excitedly as they darted to and fro, chasing each-other like children rather than teens.

Several people glanced up at Raven, letting out whistles at how hot she was, but Raven would reply with a death-glare in their direction, letting her cloak whip in their direction as a sign to leave her alone.

Was she wrong? Wasn't this supposed to be a DATE between her and Beast Boy? Raven folded her arms under her breasts as she stopped walking, watching as the boys continued, ignoring her, and she sighed sadly, feeling goosebumps trail up and down her arms. She was right near a bathroom, so she flung open the heavy door, darting inside.

Pink stalls awaited her as she reached over to the paper towel dispenser and yanked 3 times to get 6 paper towels. (**A/N**: Yes, 6. Cause I said so. xD)

Raven sighed once more, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Since there were, like, a hundred bafrooms in this place, this one was empty. She lifted her navy blue cloak, stepping to the side to get a profile of her curved spandex-clad figure. She peered up at her facial reflection again, before looking away, bitter tears stinging at her eyes.

'How weak am I? Crying over a boy I never thought I liked?' Raven thought to herself, leaning against the sick olive-green colored trash-bin. The stalls were scuffed and graffiti-ed with pencil marks about superhero couplings. Raven reached over and delicately dragged her fingers slowly down the cold, smooth surface, reading each one.

**ROBIN AND STARFIR FOREVR**

**---MAGEN**

"Figures," Raven murmured under her breath, looking down more.

**CYBOG AND JINK 4EV**

**--BOBBI**

"O-kay. . ." Raven looked again.

**RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!!**

**So twisted, and yet so perfect. xD**

Raven choked on a gasp, falling backwards onto her butt, which knocked over the trash-can, sending the contents strewn over her small body as she yelped in "

The Goth Titan stood up, brushing the trash-bin contents off of her, and looked in the mirror. Goose-bumps grazed her skin, as she sighed again, lifting a tampon off of her cloak with a disgusted grimace.

"Maybe I DO deserve all of this. . ." she muttered, referring to being ignored by BB, being ugly, and having a trashcan dumped on her.

Raven stepped over the remaining trash, and, after taking one more sad glance at the mirror; which made her declare herself hideous; she stepped out of the bathroom.

Scanning the area for any sign of Beast Boy or his nerdy friends, she sighed. "Greeeeat. . . now I got to run around this WHOLE friggin' convention to find a guy who doesn't even know I'm gone, probably." And with that, she trekked off.

The building's area was HUGE, and it made the Azarath's feet exhausted, so she muttered: "Ah, what the hell?" And levitated the rest of the way.

--------

--------

"Okay, so where's the 400?" Beast Boy asked anxiously, leaning against the dark wall of a dark corner. . . yay darkness? O.o

"Relax, relax," Jeff clasped a hand on BB's shoulder. "Okay, well err. . ." He turned to Marvin, who nodded.

"Klingon macht, klingon macht," Marvin said between nods.

Beast Boy gulped. "Does that mean . . .?"

Lou reached into his nerdy straight-legged jeans' pocket, and pulled out a thick wad of green cash. "Here ya go, Garfield!" The nerd exclaimed in his nasally voice, holding it out to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy reached out his hand, hesitantly at first, then looked up at the 3 other boys in a shocked manner. "You mean . . . I can have it!?"

They nodded.

"We SAIDDDD. . ." Lou rolled his eyes. "And we don't lie to our best good buddy-pals who are 4 pods in a cantaloupe!"

". . . Right . . ." Beast Boy was grinning, and he hugged each of his friends. "Thanks, guys!"

". . . One question." Jeff said.

"Ya?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as Jeff blinked and continued.

"Where's your lady-friend?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. . . Heh. . . I think-I think she went off to the lady's room," he said in a low whisper. "She, uh, looked a bit constipated earlier. . . ya know?"

The 3 nerds exchanged glances.

"TMI, dude" Lou said snobbily, making one of those cool kid hand motions that REALLY freak me out.

Marvin blinked. "Nooknacht," he stated, pointing in the direction behind Beast Boy.

"Eh?" Beast Boy slowly turned around, and his eyes widened as his ears drooped. "Oh . . ." he gasped.

Raven was standing there, eyes wide, hood down, letting her face become a display of pure hurt.

"R-Raven. . ." Beast Boy began. "I-I can explain. . ."

Raven shook her head slowly, backing up into a concession stand.

The 3 nerds took a step away from the Changeling, as he gulped again.

"Raven, please!" he whimpered. "D-Don't. . ."

Raven continued shaking her head, then turned around and broke into a run.

Beast Boy held his arm out, fingers extended, and he bit his lip. "Oh God. . ." Suddenly, the money didn't feel like such a good thing.

"Guys . . ." Beast Boy turned around. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Bye." He walked away sadly, head lowered.

As he walked away, his heart sank with each thud of his boots against the floor. He felt like he was going to cry, and yet he didn't know why. There were the angel, and the devil, sitting on each of his shoulders.

"Go find her!" The angel cried, dangling his legs over Beast Boy's shoulder, and strumming his harp that rested against his left hip.

Beast Boy blinked. "But WHY? She hates me now that she knows WHY I asked her here."

"Eh. . . don't go find her, ya fucker!" The Devil shook his head. "She's a measly, ugly BITCH! She doesn't deserve ya. And she don't even like ya."

"Yes she does," The angel stated wisely. "And Beast Boy likes her tooooooo" it sang the last part.

"Love?" The Devil scoffed. "What a load of bologna shit."

The Angel glared. "What would YOU know about love? You hateful, spiteful creature!"

"Wow. . ." The Devil blinked. "I am SOOOOOO hurt by your name-callin'."

"Guys. . ." Beast Boy's concentration was so intent on those two, he didn't even notice that he had walked into a brick wall.

The shoulder angel & devil disappeared without a trace, leaving Beast Boy to rub his forehead.

There was something about Raven, that he couldn't put his finger on exactly, that made him want to just please her. He wanted to impress her, and do anything he could to do that. But those somethings made no sense.

Beast Boy stood up, and walked around again, examining the stands. There were gift shops everywhere, and he suddenly got an idea as he looked down at the wad of cash in his gloved-hand. Maybe. . . he should buy her a gift, and try to explain his feelings.

Maybe, the shoulder-Angel was right. Maybe she loved him . . . and maybe, he loved HER.

The changeling entered one gift shop, looking around. Then, he saw a rack of 'SUPERHERO NECKLACEZ'.

He went over to the rack, and found out that the necklaces had names of REAL superheroes.

He held his breath, looking for the name 'Raven'.

Hm.

'Starfire'

'Robin'

'Hawk Girl'

'Batman'

. . . BEAST BOY!!

He squealed.

And then remembered the reason why he was there, and mentally slapped himself. "You asshole-loser," he muttered to himself, looking for that one special name.

They didn't have it, and he felt his heart sink. He lifted his head, and directly next to the rack, there was another one: 'SUPERHERO BRACELETZ'

And there was one bracelet, which was black with silver writing, and a raven charm, that said: 'RAVEN' in fancy calligraphy.

Beast Boy's heart did a flip, and he snatched the bracelet, glancing at the price tag.

100.00

"100 BUCKS!??!" Beast Boy's eyes widened. But then he remembered the purpose of this, and mentally glared at himself, handing the bracelet to a cashier and flipping through the 400 dollar bills. He pulled out a few that equaled out to 100, and slapped them down on the counter. The cashier blinked, but nodded, ringing up the bracelet in the . . . cashier-machine-thingy-of-ultra-doom.

The cashier wrapped the bracelet in black tissue paper, placing it in a narrow, navy, velvet box, and handing it to Beast Boy with a receipt.

"Thank you, come again," The cashier said boredly, but Beast Boy had darted out of the shop without hearing that remark.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then carried on, looking around.

In a restroom area, he crossed over to there and laid his head against the girls' bathroom entrance, using his unique hearing to pick up any noise.

There were choked sobs coming from inside, and Beast Boy felt his stomach flop again. It was probably Raven.

The changeling opened the door slowly, and whispered "Raven?"

No answer. The sobs had stopped, and were replaced with eerie, restrained silence.

"Raven? Look. . . it's me . . . Beast Boy. And I'm really, REALLY sorry about what I did." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I got you a present. . . I hope you like it. . . and I'm really REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. . ." He rooted around in his suit to find a pen, and grabbed a piece of paper towel from the dispenser.

He clicked the pen on, and scribbled a message onto it; confusion and doubt.

Then a muffled sob escaped from one of the stalls, and he looked underneath it quickly to see a navy-blue cape dangling.

He slid the note inside of the box, along with a wad of something, and with one quick motion, thrusted it under the stall, darting out of the bathroom.

Raven lowered a shaking hand, and lifted the box.

She slowly opened it, and the paper towel note fluttered down to the bathroom floor. Raven took notice of it, but she carefully rummaged through the tissue paper, when her hands came in contact with something cold and probably made of metal. She slowly slid it out, and let out a gasp.

The most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. She absentmindedly stroked it, feeling a tear travel down her face, and carefully placed it back in the box, snapping it shut.

Raven lifted her hand down and picked up the paper towel note, which was scrawled in messy writing.

'RAVEN----

I want u 2 kno I am sorry about wut I did. I didn't meen to hurt u. . .

I hop u can forgiv me, cuz I wanted to tell u somthin that I hop is tru.

Raven I thik I mite. . . o I'll juss tell u in person when u forgiv me.

Luv,

Gar (aka BEAST BOY)'

Raven blinked, and slowly raised an eyebrow.

'Luv'?

A slow gasp emitted from her lips, but she shook her head.

A kind of glow, or aura, surrounded her, and she smiled at its warmth.

And then something cold felt like it was right next to her, and suddenly with each pound of her heart, the blood pulsed harshly.

She gulped, and opened the stall door, sliding the bracelet's box into her cloak pocket.

"Comon, my pretty. Do not be afraid. Love was not meant for you from him. But come with me. . . and we will reign."

The cool voice echoed, crisp and warm. Raven felt so attracted to it, she slid out of the stall in a daze, floating towards the source.

A man with long, flowing black hair, and black eyes, with a beautiful pale complexion and a dreamy smile.

"Raven. . . my, Raven," The man said, cupping her cheek. Raven didn't protest as he pulled her closer into a long kiss.

Just then, Beast Boy had opened the door a crack, to check on Raven. And what he saw made his ears droop once more. "Oh," he said silently, closing the door and turning away.

He blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears that threatened to come. But the shoulder Angel whispered: "Something here is not right. Go find out."

Beast Boy ignored it, but the words echoed as he heard a scream echo throughout the bathroom, and pound against the air out where he stood.

He gulped and gasped, his eyes wide. "Raven!" he whispered.

----------

--------------

**A/N:** _Sorry, I spazzed. xDDDD_

_Anyway, this was an extra loooooooong chappy for all my sugoi fans and friends out there who were nagging me to update since last chappie was extremely short!! xDD_

_Well, Read and Review as always! And I'll see ya in a bit. :-D_

_--Mari-Chan--_


End file.
